


Under the Gaze of The Moon

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Chubby Lydia, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mermaid Allison, Mermaid Lydia, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: Mermaid!Allydia + fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/gifts).



“The moon’s so beautiful tonight.”

Allison smiled, gazing up at the sky. It was a warm, clear night, the stars twinkling and the moon huge and beautifully gentle. She flicked her tail out, silver scales softly shining in the moonlight. 

It was a beautiful night, the kind of night that Allison loved – long and calm and peaceful – but when she turned her head, looking at Lydia, it was only then that her breath caught in her chest, warmth fluttering in her belly.

“You’re beautiful.” She replied quietly.

Lydia turned her head to look at her, grinning, her damp curls fanning out on the rock beneath them. “You’re cheesy.” She reached out, letting her fingertips rest gently on Allison’s. “I love it.”

She ducked her head, biting her lip on a smile. This rock had always been their place, ever since they were little, back when their parents warned them daily not to get too close to shore in case the humans spotted them. This was when Allison felt her happiest, in the dead of night, side by side with Lydia under the approving gaze of the moon. She felt eternal, like the whole ocean was theirs. Like everything was right in the world.

She scooted closer, kissing the corner of Lydia’s mouth; her thumb found the sensitive area where golden-red scales met soft, squishy skin, stroking gently, and Lydia closed her eyes with a smile at the intimate touch. 

“I love you.” Allison said softly, dipping her head to kiss the necklace around Lydia’s neck; she’d made it herself out of shells and pearls and the look Lydia had given her, soft and vulnerable and delighted, was one of her fondest memories.

Lydia gripped her chin gently, guiding her into another gentle kiss. “I love you too.”

Allison gave a happy sigh and shifted to pillow her head on Lydia’s soft tummy, dipping her tail idly in the ocean. Tomorrow, the human tourists would arrive on the beach in flocks and they’d have to spend weeks avoiding the shore, but for now, she could rest and watch the sunrise with her love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
